Flame's Been Burned Out
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Jinafire never thought she would fall apart. She was a strong ghoul, independent and tough, although... love, or sometimes blinded fake love, can change anyone.


She was a damn fool. Really, she was. She let herself get tricked one too many times, at her own will. She had lost a part of herself, consumed by what she thought was love for that... that _idiot._ That double-crossing idiot. His goofy charm and foolishness might've been cute in the beginning, but how could she let it get like this? To the point that she didn't even know what had possessed her to forgive him, over and over again? The real her should've stepped in long ago, told her that it wasn't right to let herself fall so fast and so hard, but it didn't. She was left vulnerable, with her feelings controlling her.

...

She just never thought that her feelings would betray her like this and leave her broken.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and the only sound in the room was the sound of her iCoffin on the other side of the room, beeping lightly. Jinafire sat all alone, curled up on her bed, shaking her head in shame of no one but herself. What she had done, oh, how she regretted it. Every moment.

She knew who was calling.

And he were the last person she wanted to talk to.

His pleas wouldn't work on her anymore.

"Jin, babe, call me. I'm sorry. Really."

Message number seventeen. In a matter of two hours.

He just didn't quit, did he?

And truth be told, at first, she didn't care. She felt bold, strong, like her old self, after realizing that he was holding back and slowly hurting her, however, once the feeling, an unknown one, sank in, it had seemed that she was nothing but broke. _Heart_broke.

She knew his rep, the way he was... so why did she ever even give him a chance? He was an idiot. But then again, so was she. For letting herself get the best of her.

_..._

_He snuck up from behind, peppering sweet heated little kisses to her neck, sending shivers down her spine and with each kiss, she let out a light giggle, reaching back to playfully slap him away._

_"C'mon, Jin, give the Heathster a smooch." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to his own; the heat coursing the both of them both fusing. The sensation was enough to make Jinafire fall weak. She loved little things like this._

_She reached back, toying with his fiery locks and smiled up at him, and he got his way, upon their lips meeting in a passionate kiss._

_"I love you." she murmured as she held her grip around his neck, looking up at him. A certain something tugged inside of her, but she just didn't know. It was probably the butterflies in her stomach that she still got to this day. Heath always made her feel special._

_"Love you too, Jin." he replied, only before capturing her heated lips into his once more._

_..._

Was every word he said a lie? The way he'd swoon her over with the simplest and silliest things. The burnt flowers, the sweet kisses, the I Love You's, all fake. She should've known. Known that he'd never change, he'd always be that womanizer she first knew. So why did she ever let herself get tangled up in that mess? Even whilst with her, Heath would flirt with other ghouls helplessly. It did bother Jinafire, but half of the time, she brushed it off. She always thought he was just messing around, to play like the goof he was, but... nope.

He thought she was stupid.

And in a way, she was.

She didn't bother to put logic in what he did. She thought it was nothing.

... But it was anything except.

He was cheating on her behind her back, and even right in front of her, so why didn't she realize that? She was a smart, strong, independent ghoul, but... but it had seemed that love had made her weak and flooded her mind with foolish thoughts.

Thoughts that they were meant to be, through thick and thin, no matter, that the rumors of First Love never lasting weren't true, that Heath would always love her, no matter what.

_..._

_"Give me another chance." he huskily whispered, looking deep into her enchanting lime eyes. "Please. Jin, please. I love you too much to let you go."_

_Her scaly hand met his fiery face in an instant and her crying seemed to echo over the raging storm. "Love?!" she shrieked, only before breathing heavily and lowering her tone to a hiss. "You don't love me, Heath. If you did, you-"_

_"It's not what you think." he interrupted. "I swear."_

_The dragoness scoffed, stepping away from him. "Do you think I'm a fool?" Her breath came out ragged as the rain poured down from the sky and lightening bolts decorated the sky. "What were you doing with her? Tell me the truth. Why was that banshee girl at your house?"  
_

_Heath ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, flickering his gaze up to Jinafire, who was nearly broken down by now. "Scarah and I got assigned to do a project together. I was helping her. She made the move on me." He gave a smile, but the reptilian female sniffled, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Aw, Jin, please..."_

_"I know what you were like before we started dating, Heath." she murmured, wiping her tears. "Can I really believe you?"_

_"Yes. Totally. Please." he leaned in close, taking her hands and pulling her towards him to hold her tightly in an embrace. "You gotta believe me."_

_A loud boom of thunder echoed throughout the neighborhood only before Jinafire let out a sigh, giving a nod. "Alright." she said slowly. "I..." She stuttered on her words, only before looking up, straight into his ember eyes. "I believe you."_

_..._

That was the first time. And the time she should've left him. But no. Her stupid and idiotic feelings had blinded her; told her that he was telling the truth, he really did love her and that he'd never leave her for some other ghoul. That she was his and would always be.

And yet, sadly, reality was anything but.

The second time was only a repeat, but with another ghoul. Jin should've said no then, but once more, her feelings took over, whispering lies that Heath was staying true to her, that he would never hurt her, and he'd always be there for her.

The third time should've been the last time; the three strikes and you're out rule, but no. Jinafire reluctantly gave the flame elemental one last chance. Her heart was heavy by then, felt as if it would sooner or later fall down, into the depths of who knows where. Hell, perhaps.

And the fourth time, it was the worst. She walked in on him cheating on her, with some ghoul from the next town over. That anonymous ghoul was hurt as well. Heath had never changed. He wasn't just a womanizer now though, he was a _lying_ womanizer. One that wasn't a very good actor either. He had tried to win Jinafire over, but she battled her feelings that time, telling them the real truth of it all.

There was no Happily Ever After in a first love.

It was impossible.

And she was a fool, for many things.

Mainly for trusting Heath.

But also for falling weak.

How she ever did that was insane.

...

And as her cell phone lightly buzzed on the other side of the room, the dragoness screwed her eyes shut, vowing to never _ever_ let her feelings get the best of her.

* * *

**Welp. That was depressing.**

**"White Horse" by Taylor Swift came on the radio and I got this idea. **

**I promise to write a cute Skelfire soon, to make up for this, but in the meantime, please review? :)**


End file.
